24 Hours until New Year
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: A series of New Year's Eve glimpses, some of which fit into the 'R-verse. Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Batman, Harley, Ivy, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Huntress... and more!
1. One

Her manager booked Metropolis for her holiday show

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me on this very magical New Year's Eve," Zatanna said and smiled. "The countdown clock behind me says we have twenty seconds to go. Start counting!"

When they reached three, she quickly whispered a spell to herself and disappeared behind the curtain as a bright flash distracted them. They clapped, kissed their dates, and began singing.

From backstage, she watched.

It didn't matter how many times she'd done this show. Zatanna always managed to cry a little. If only her dad could see her now.


	2. Two

Shayera signaled the bartender to fill her glass again. This bar was empty despite the festivities in the streets.

Carter unexpectedly sat down beside her.

"It's been a while. I was beginning to think you weren't as obsessed as I had originally thought."

He ignored her. "I'm sorry John didn't have the same reaction to the past as I did."

"That was months ago."

The clock struck twelve.

"No matter how many times we screw, I still won't love you in the morning." She stood. "Happy New Year, Carter. My resolution was to break your heart now rather than later."


	3. Three

Superman rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of crystal and ice. His heart and breathing were slowly regulating again.

His companion's vitals were doing the same.

"I suppose we got carried away," Diana mumbled breathlessly and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was so…" He trailed off, unsure of what he was apologizing for. After turning to face her, he began playing with her dark hair. "I guess I've always wanted this."

"That's quite relieving."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've secretly longed for this as well."

"I'm glad we can be honest."

Diana nodded. "As am I."


	4. Four

Linda Park and Wally West sat in a booth in the rear of the Japanese restaurant they frequented. She wore a New Year's tiara. He had a sparkling derby.

"I need to ask you something."

The other partiers began counting down.

"Shoot," she said loudly.

"You've always been there for me, when I needed someone most, especially after John and Shayera…"

"That's what girlfriends do, Wally."

He smiled. "I know I'm not very creative –"

"Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!" The others cheered.

Wally opened a small box. "Anyway, I'd like to always be there for you. Marry me?"


	5. Five

John finished his champagne and placed the glass on a waiter's tray. Mari still mingled as he stood in the corner, near the bar.

"You look like you're having as much fun as I am," Bruce Wayne muttered with a fake smile. He nursed a glass of bourbon.

"At least you know how to pretend." John first thought he spotted Shayera wearing a blue gown, but it was Bruce's date. Barbara Gordon, he thought her name was. She spoke to someone her own age.

"When are you ending your charade?"

"As soon as you end yours."

Bruce's smile faded. "Touché."


	6. Six

Dick walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He hadn't eaten dinner and had to patrol soon.

It was New Year's Eve, after all.

To his surprise, Helena sat on his desk wearing his police uniform – all but the pants. She smiled and started twirling a set of handcuffs.

"Santa wrote me. Said he'd made a mistake. You were on the naughty list."

"You're incredibly corny."

"You like corny."

Dick laughed.

Helena beckoned him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, is that a nightstick in your –?"

He wouldn't allow her any more corniness.


	7. Seven

Ming kissed J'onn's forehead and straightened his cape. "I packed you a small meal for dinner. We're out of bottled soda, but I thought you could get something from the cafeteria."

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I may want hot tea anyway."

"It's unfortunate that you work tonight."

J'onn smiled. "The New Year already occurred on this side of the Earth, Ming. I can now cheer with my other family when Metropolis celebrates."

"True. Forgive me for being a little selfish."

"No need. Besides, it's late. Get some rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, dear."


	8. Eight

He could hear neighbors celebrating through the thin walls of his Detroit apartment, but they couldn't smother the silence between them.

Rex wanted to pull her close, love her again, but resisted. He was too stubborn sometimes.

"I can't give you a son."

"Even if you could…" Marina turned to him and placed a hand over his. "It would be best if we didn't see one another anymore."

"Because you're in love with a Thanagarian-human mutt?"

"Your heritage –"

"Is an issue, and always will be."

She sighed. "I do love you, but I have a duty to my family."


	9. Nine

The wind blew, sending a chill through her body, but she immediately shook it off and tried to ignore the cold.

Batgirl heard the rumple of his cape when he landed beside her. "Happy New Year."

He didn't reply.

"There's no sign of Two-Face or his goons."

Batman nodded. "Huntress and Canary are following a lead in the warehouse district. They'll be checking in shortly."

"Will we all be turning in soon as well?" she asked, knowing her words sounded more desperate than she had anticipated.

"I have a thing to do. You'd better get some rest."

Batgirl's face fell.


	10. Ten

He dialed his password and waited for the voicemail.

"Hey. It's me," Dinah's voice said. "I just wanted to say that I missed you. You-know-who is keeping Helena and me busy in Gotham tonight, and I really wish I wasn't needed. You would think most people, despite their professions, would want the day off. Well, I guess that explains why you're not kissing me at midnight. Anyway, don't work too hard. Happy New Year, Ollie."

He closed the phone and frowned.

"Still want dinner?" Katie, the secretary he'd met earlier that day, stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel.


	11. Eleven

"Are you all right, Kara?" Brainiac asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Supergirl had been reading the archive of newspapers for information on her cousin and Barbara. There wasn't much saved.

Not anymore, anyways.

"I'm fine. I guess I just miss my friends." She shrugged. "I've been missing them a lot lately."

"I noticed. It is, after all, your first holiday in the future. I know it's difficult." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I thought you and I could do something special tonight."

"Is it okay if we just stay inside and celebrate alone?"

"That sounds idyllic."


	12. Twelve

"Happy New Year, Flash," the new Green Lantern greeted.

"How was your night?"

"I went out with Stargirl."

Flash made a sign of approval. "How'd that go? Kiss at midnight?"

"More like a hug. She's not my type."

"Not into blondes?"

"Not into brats."

"Oh."

"How'd yours go?"

"She said, 'Yes.'"

Lantern's jaw dropped. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, man. Um, I know we haven't set a date or anything, but I was wondering if you'd be one of my groomsmen." Flash lowered his voice. "I want Dick to be my best man, but would you stand beside him?"

"I'd love to, Wally."


	13. Thirteen

"…and BOOM! Gotham and its brainless citizens blow at midnight!"

Harley cheered and clapped her hands as Joker bowed to his audience of one.

"Wow, Mistah J. That plan sounds even more fun than last year's."

His smile slightly faded. "Harl, when are you going to learn to keep thoughts to yourself?" Joker shook his head and made a _tsk tsk_ sound with his tongue.

"Gee, puddin'. I was just makin' an observation."

"You know, I won't let your dim-wittedness ruin my New Year's Eve. There's work to be done, havoc to wreak, and people to murder!"

She shrugged. "Yay."


	14. Fourteen

"Busy night."

"Could have been worse."

Gordon sipped his coffee. "You and your ladies are doing a fine job. Huntress, Canary, and Batgirl are all excellent detectives"

"So, it was a good year, Jim?"

"For the most part, I believe I had a good one. How's the boy?"

"He's doing well." Batman had another sip. "Still considering retiring this year?"

"I think so." A breeze from the front door distracted Gordon for a moment. He glanced away and then back, only to see that money had been left by his old friend.

"Damn him," Jim Gordon muttered. "Maybe next year."


	15. Fifteen

Hawkgirl spun in her chair. "What are your customs for celebrating this New Year?"

"You mean besides sitting out in space?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, John."

Lantern chuckled. "Shayera, I haven't done it in a while, but you're supposed to take a date to some kind of party."

"Uh huh. What else?"

"Everyone wears absurd hats and drinks all evening. At midnight, you kiss your date and sing."

"Almost sounds like my holiday, if there were no silly hats." Hawkgirl glanced at the clock. "You know, it's midnight in Detroit."

He reddened a little. "So it is."


	16. Sixteen

"Happy New Year, Lois and Clark," Perry said and raised his glass.

Clark smiled and raised his glass as well. Bruce Wayne, the owner of The Dailey Planet, had thrown a party for all its employees in the Grand Ballroom of the Halldorf Hotel.

The three sipped their sparkling wine.

"It's your first New Year as a married couple."

"It is – isn't it, honey?" Clark asked and put an arm around his wife.

Lois laughed. "I honestly haven't given it much thought." She kissed his cheek. "We've both been pretty busy lately."

Perry left them when Bruce Wayne finally arrived.


	17. Seventeen

Batman was surprised by Gotham tonight. He hadn't seen any member of the Jokerz or a sleazy purse-snatcher all evening.

The old man buzzed in his ear. "It's too quiet."

"Can't you just accept that things go right sometimes?"

He didn't respond.

"I'm heading home. Happy New Year."

Wayne cut the line.

Batman started for the small coffee shop uptown. He walked in through the unlocked side entrance. The owner had kicked everyone out, except for one customer who sat in a booth in the back.

"Happy New Year, Commissioner Gordon."

She smiled. "I bought you a cup of coffee."


	18. Eighteen

Bullock shoved another donut into his mouth and chugged half of his coffee. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and burped.

Montoya made a face and discarded the six of clubs from her hand.

He took the six, discarded an eight of hearts, and revealed a straight. "You gonna celebrate New Years tomorrow since we're stuck in here tonight?"

"Dunno."

"Got a hot date?"

"No."

"Me neither." He started chewing the end of a toothpick. "You know, I got a cousin who is a di–I mean, lesbian. I could introduce you."

Renee repressed a laugh.


	19. Nineteen

Tim continued to kiss Molly as they stumbled into his dorm room.

His roommate had gone home for the break. Tim had decided not to bother Dick or Barbara this New Year. He didn't know what their plans were, but he didn't want to be a problem either.

Molly had blonde hair. She dyed it, but it looked nice.

She mumbled something and started unbuttoning her shirt. He noted the red of her bra as she pulled her hair from her messy bun.

Tim gently pushed Molly away. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"You look like someone I… I just can't."


	20. Twenty

Dick wished he didn't love Barbara. He really did. He also knew he'd never stop loving her, no matter how much she hurt him.

Barbara's arms were around his neck, and they were dancing really close. Her short black dress had ridden up, and he was trying not to notice.

When the countdown began, they snuck into the men's bathroom. She pulled him into a stall, and he locked it. At moments like this, Dick didn't know if she loved him in return. Her hunger for his kiss – for him – had always been misleading.

He hoped she wasn't just lonely.


	21. Twenty-One

"I'm beginning to think Hub City is more corrupt than Gotham," Huntress said as she punched the D.A. He crashed to the floor, breaking a coffee table on the way.

The Question finished copying the files and spun in his seat. "I think the mayor might find the D.A.'s dirty laundry extremely interesting. The connections to Luthor are most intriguing."

"Ready to go, baby-doll?"

He started for the car, stepping over unconscious bodyguards.

"We missed the ball drop."

Question checked his watch. "Sorry."

"You'd better make it up to me."

"How? It's late."

"You can be so dense sometimes, Q."


	22. Twenty-Two

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

And auld lang syne_!_"

Shayera laughed and sipped her beer. "What does that even mean?"

John stopped singing. "It's about the past."

"And apparently the future." She kissed him lightly atop his lips. "How does it feel to be dropkicked in the face by destiny?"

"Love hurts. It feels a lot like that."

"Love?"

He brushed a few short strands of red hair from her face. "I know I never really told you that I love you, Shayera, but I do. I always have."

"I know."

The people on the television continued singing without John.


	23. Twenty-Three

"Cold night."

The Batman turned to see Catwoman had joined him on the rooftop. She smiled and slowly walked to stand before him.

"You shouldn't be wearing that suit, Selina. You'll be arrested."

"You didn't complain when I saved your life a couple of months ago. As I remember, Joker and his girl almost had you fried." She traced his insignia. "Gotham's not the only lady that's cold tonight. This kitten wouldn't mind a little affection, even if it came from an emotionless bat."

"Emotionless?" he whispered and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the taste of her red lipstick.


	24. Twenty-Four

Helen joined Phoebe on their couch. She placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as Phoebe poured two glasses of champagne.

"Baby's asleep?" Phoebe asked and sipped her wine.

"Mm hmm." Helen bit her lower lip. "Red?"

"Yes, Harl?"

"One of these days, he's going to start asking questions about his dad." She turned to her girlfriend, revealing tears in her big blue eyes. "What will I tell him? I mean, do I just admit that Mistah –"

"That's your decision. He's your son."

"But we're both raising him, Red."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks, Harley. That means a lot."


End file.
